TWINS LOVE 3
by lia1307
Summary: KYUMIN BABY STRAIGHT CHO KYUMIN DAN MINHYUN incest saling mencintai, namun mereka adalah saudara kembar yang sedarah, apakah orang tua mereka akan merestui mereka berdua? RnR please! apakah kyuhyun dan sungmin akan merestui mereka? drama dan pengalaman pribadi saat main RP(roleplayer) yunjae, kyumin YAOI ( ID BARU) akun kemarin gak bisa dibuka u.u ch 3 OUT
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Twins love chapter 3

Author : 137hyunhee (Aulia)

Pairing : _kyumin_ & kyungiehyun

Genre : romance, AU(?),gaje(?),hurt/confort(?) , OOC.

Disclaimer :

_plot is mine, this FF is mine, but the cast belong to god and him self and family but kyu belong to ming and ming belong to kyu^^._

Summary :

_Ketika cinta datang dengan berjalannya waktu dan mereka tidak menyadari perasaan mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?._

Rated : T

Length : chapter

*cuap – cuap author :

HAI! Aku kembali lagi

FF ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya dengan seseorang, NOT PLAGIAT

Tapi maaf kalau misalnya ada kesamaan dalam cerita dan lainnya, karena tidak disengaja ff ini bisa berubah – ubah seiring waktu dan ratednya juga bisa berubah XD ffnya jangan diflame ne. jangan bash castnya, tapi authornya kkk~

Yauda gak ush lama, silahkan baca.

Cast :

cho kyumin as kyumin child (OC)

cho minhyun as kyumin child(OC)

lee sungmin as cho sungmin

cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

and other cast

WARNING! :

TIDAK SESUAI EYD

Don't like don't read

No bashing!

And no plagiat!

NO FLAME

NO SILENT READERS!

HAPPY READING

Kyumin pov

Appa, umma, aku tau kalian tidak merestui kami karena kalian tidak ingin kedua anak kalian yang sedarah ini melakukan kesalahan dan menyesalinya, tapi aku mohon, aku tidak akan meminta apapun dari kalian, bahkan segalannya akan aku berikan, tapi aku mohon, izinkan aku dengan hyunnie, karena ia adalah nafasku, tanpa nafasku, aku tidak bisa hidup seperti seorang yang biasa kalian lihat, bahkan sosok yang ceria yang biasa kalian lihat.

Aku tau aku telah melakukan kesalahan, aku sangat tau hal ini adalah sebuah pilihan yang sangat salah, bahkan sangat salah, kuharap rencana yang kalian buat itu tidak seburuk yang ada dalam pikiranku.

Author pov

Hari semakin senja, akhirnya minhyun yang sedang melamunkan keadaan masa lalunyapun tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya itu, ia membangunkan kyumin dengan lembut, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada sang oppa kesayangannya itu.

"oppa….. ireona~"

"…"

"oppa~~" minhyun kini mendekatkan bibir plump manis miliknya yang mirip sang ibu, sungmin, ia membisikan kata – kata lembut nan-indah didekat telinga orang yang sangat ia cintai, nafasnya, bahkan nyawannya.

"eungh~" dengan menggeliatkan tubuh atletis dan putih pucatnnya dengan tidak nyaman, akhirnya kyuminpun bangun dengan membuka mata onyx dan lembut miliknya yang diwarisi dari sang appa.

"aigo~ nae oppa tampan sekali..hihi"

"waeyo?" sembari membiaskan cahaya dan gambar yang terlihat dimatannya, kyuminpun terduduk dan tersenyum dengan mengusap matannya yang masih mengantuk.

"ayo pulang, sudah sore oppa.."

"shireo, kamu duluan saja"

"eoh? Wae?"

"gwenchana" lagi, kyumin bersikap dingin layaknya es, padahal ia baru saja ingin memeluk adikknya itu, namun ego lagi - lagi memaksanya urung melakukan hal manis itu.

"oppa…jebal..mianhae"minhyun memeluk erat tubuh orang yang seakan adalah belahan jiwa yang akan hancur dan rapuh jika tidak diberikan pelukan.

"hah.. kamu ini.., oppa hanya bercanda.., kajja kita pulang, eum, oppa sudah tidak marah lagi kok chagi"

"eoh? Jinjja?"

"nde.."

"yeyyyyy!" sembari memeluk erat dan tersenyum, mereka berdua berjalan dengan membawa tasnya masing – masing untuk pulang kerumah.

"kamu mau makan apa malam ini chagi?"

"eumm, jajangmyeon…."

"aissh, yang lain"

"eumm, aku mau, bulgogi"

"arrasseo, akan oppa buatkan setelah oppa pulang kerja^^"

"nde..gomawo oppaku yang tampannnn"

"hehehe"

"oppa…"

"eum?" kyumin merangkul tubuh sang adik sembari tersenyum dengan hangat, beginilah sikap asli kyung pada minhyun jika tidak disekolah, ia akan sangat berbeda.

"oppa masih marah eo?"

"ania, sudah tidak kok"

"hufttt, syukurlahhh"

"mian, oppa hanya emosi aja"

"oppa jangan pulang kerja malam – malam ne? ah iya, besok oppa excull bela diri kan oppa?"

"ne.., kamu memasak untuk oppa ya besok, karena besok sepertinya latihannya akan lebih intens karena aka nada olimpiade bela diri antar sekolah"

"eo? Jinjja? Huaaa, aku harus mendukung oppa!"

"ne.., doakan semoga oppa menang ne.."

"sip! Itu gampang oppa.."

"nah, itu baru saeng yang pinter"

"hehehe"

"yasudah, oppa ke restoran dulu untuk bekerja, kamu hati - hati dijalan, arra?" kyumin mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening sang adik dan mengecupnya sekilas dengan lembut.

"ne~ tenang saja oppa~"

"oke, oppa tinggal~, bye~"

"bye~~"

Kyumin dan minhyun berjalan kearah masing- masing, kyumin kearah restoran tempatnya bekerj, sementara minhyun pulang kerumahnya.

Minhyun pov

Sudah malam ternyata, apa aku saja yang memasak ya, tapi kan masakan oppa lebih enak, kenapa oppa sifatnya mirip umma ne?, berarti sifatku seperti appa, hehe, kadang aku juga kebingungan dengan oppa, dia selalu bisa menjadi apapun untukku, karena itu aku sangat – sangat mengangguminya sejak kecil.

Ia adalah sosok yang selalu menjadi panutanku, walaupun ia hanya seorang yang sederhana dan pendiam, walaupun dia bukan seseorang yang romantic dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu setiap pagi, tetapi ia adalah orang yang selalu ada dan hadir disampingku, karena itu aku sangat mencintainya.

Walaupun appa jelas – jelas tidak merestui kami berdua, namun ia tetap mencintaiku dan membuatku untuk tidak melihat hal lain yang menjadi penghalang kita berdua untuk disatukan.

Cinta memang sangat sulit untuk dituliskan dengan kata dan dilukiskan dengan perasaan, tetapi yang aku tau, cintaku dengannya adalah cinta yang tulus dari hati kami. Cinta yang sangat murni dan putih seperti kertas.

Namun cinta akan lebih menyenangkan jika diwarnai dengan perasaan yang sangat membuat kita merasa nyaman. Huft sudahlah, lebih baik aku tiduran saja dikamar.

Kurebahkan tubuhku yang cukup terasa lelah ini, aku terkadang berikir, apakah kyungie oppa tidak pernah merasa kelelahan dengan segala pekerjaan yang melingkupi dirinya setiap hari, belum lagi dengan para fansnya itu. Ah! Aku punya ide untuk membelikan oppa vitamin.

Tapi sebelum aku membeli vitamin, lebih baik aku ganti baju, karena aku lupa mengganti bajuku, hehe, dasar hyunnie, kamu memang begini terus dari kecil, tetapi masa aku hanya membelikan oppa vitamin, aku harus membelikan oppa sesuatu agar oppa senang dan dapat bermanfaat untuk dirinya.

Ah matta! Besok dia ada olimpiade wushu, aku harus memberikannya pelindung tangan yang baru, agar dia tidak terluka, dan pelindung kaki, ah iya, pelindung tangannya harus kuberikan sesuau agar membuatnya semangat disaat perlombaan.

Setelah mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian yang biasa kupakai dirumah, dan aku pergi kesupermarket khusus tempat dijualnya perlatan kesehatan yang akan kuberikan pada kyungie oppa, eummm, pelindung tangan dan kaki, wah! Ada yang gambarnya love lagi..hihi, kyeopta, akan kubelikan yang ini, pasti kyungie oppa akan mengingatku jika melihat gambar yang ada disini, hahaha, aku akan sangat senang sekali jika oppa memakainya.

Setelah aku membeli vitamin dan pelindung itu, akupun bergegas kembali kerumah, karena cuaca saat malam semakin dingin, ngomong – ngomong tentang dingin, aku jadi ingat dengan kyungie oppa, dia kan paling tidak bisa ditempat dingin karena asma dan pneumianya.

Wusshhh~

Aisshh, semakin dingin saja, nan eotokhe…, oppa pasti kedinginan, dan dia hanya memakai jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal, aku tidak mau ia masuk kerumah tempat orang sakit itu. Itu kan tempat yang paling ia dan aku benci. Aku harus pulang cepat dan mengambil jaket untuk oppa, agar ia tidak sakit.

Kyumin pov

Huaaaa, kenapa hari ini aku terkena lembur, bagaimana ini, aku kan sudah janji akan memasak untuk nae princess, kalau dia tau aku lembur, dia pasti akan sangat sedih.

"kyung, tolong buang sampah ini" temanku menyuruhku membuang sampah – sampah pelastik diluar, karena itu adalah salah satu pekerjaan dari seorang pelayan.

"ah nde.." aku mengambil sampah tersebut dan berjalan keluar restoran, aigo, kenapa dingin sekali.

'uhuk' akupun terbatuk – batuk dengan angin yang dingin juga berhembus cukup besar ini, aissh, jangan sampai penyakitku kambuh hanya karena hal ini.

"eo? Kyung-ah? Kau pucat sekali.., kau kenapa?" temanku yang menyusul pekerjaan yang sama denganku memergokiku sedang menahan dinginnya angin diluar, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang biasa kuberikan pada semua orang.

"ah.., ania, mungkin anda salah liat, saya baik – baik saja, tidak ada yang sakit, tenang saja"

"eo? Jongmal?"

"ne.."

"baiklah, tapi kalau kamu sudah tidak kuat, jangan memaksakan dirimu ne"

"arra eunhae hyung"

"bagus"

Aku kembali masuk kedalam restoran, aku merasakan tubuhku menghangat dan keringatkupun dingin, sepertinya penyakitku benar – benar kambuh, aku masuk kedalam pantry, tempat para pelayan beristirahat dari pekerjaan. Aku membaringkan tubuh yang sedang tidak enak badan ini diatas sofa empuk, aku memakai jaketku sebagai pelindungku dari kedinginan, aku tau jaket ini tidak terlalu tebal, tetapi setidaknya dapat meghangatkan tubuhku, walau hanya sedikit.

Author pov

Kyuminpun tertidur disofa yang tidak terlalu hangat itu, ia sangat lelah, bekerja dari jam 4 sore sampai jam 9 malam tanpa istirahat, dan akhirnya ia mendapat istirahatnya, wajahny yang putih pucat, kini semakin pucat dan semakin terlihat banyak keringat dingin yang keluar dari kening sang 'ice prince' sang adik yang membawakan jaket pada oppanyapun semakin merasa perasaan yang gelisah disaat perjalanannya menuju tempat kerja kyung, namun entah mengapa kakinya kini sangat berat untuk melangkah, dan hatinyapun sangat gelisah memikirkan oppa yang ia cintai itu.

Kyumin terlihat semakin pucat, kini kyumin sangat merasa kesakitan dibagian rongga dadanya, bahkan untuk bernafaspun sangat sulit baginya, seorang temannya menyedari kyumin terlihat tidak seat dan kesakitanpun langsung berinisitif memanggil ambulance untuk datang ke restoran, ini karena tubuh kyumin yang lelah dan ia lembur juga berlatih matrial art's selama malam hari setelah pulang sekolah, otomatis intensitas tubuhnya untuk beristirahat-pun sedikit dan membuat tubuhnya melemah dan sakit.

_Niu niu niu niu niu niu_

Suara ambulance terdengar disepanjang jalanan menuju restoran tempat kyung bekerja membanting tulang, kyung semakin kehabisan nafas dan sulit untuk bernafas, tubuhnya semakin melemah dan melemah, minhyun yang merasa semakin tidak enak didalam hatinyapun berlari kearah restoran.

"dimana oppa? Hah..hah.."

"eh? Minhyunnie? Oppamu ada diruang istirahat pegawai, dia sedang sakit! Palli ketempat dia!"

"n..ne!"

Minhyun berlari kearah ruangan dimana kyung sekarang berada, kyung sudah digendong oleh petugas rumah sakit yang bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

"oppa!"

"…" kyung hanya mendengar samar suara – suara dari arah lain yang ternyata suara itu berasal dari sang adik.

"op..pa..hiks" minhyun berlari menuju sang oppa yang tubuhnya kini lemas dan tidak berdaya.

"h..hyunnie.."

"opp..oppa..hiks..bertahanlah oppa..hiks"

"nan..g..gwenchana…hah..uljima…hhah.." minhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan sembari memasuki ambulance yang mengantar kyung kerumah sakit.

Kyuhyun & sungmin mendapat berita dari minhyun melalui sms segera bergegas memesan tiket dengan tujuan korea untuk melihat keadaan anak mereka, sungmin yang kini notabennya adalah ibu dari anak – anaknya pun merasa sangat khawatir dan cemas saat berada dipesawat.

"sudahlah chagi.., jangan cemas, kyung itu kan kuat, dia pasti bisa melewati penyakitnya"

"tapi kyu.."

"ssst, ayo tidur, kalau sudah bangun akan aku bangunkan, tenang saja"

"arrasseo.." sungminpun tidur didalam dekapan kyuhyun, sungmin yang gelisah kini tertidur dengan tenang.

"ajussi! Palli! Aissh kenapa macet segala sih, oppa kan sedang sakit begini.. aishh"

"ta..tapi sedang macet nona"

"apa ajussi tidak liat kyung oppa sedang sekarat, cepat ambil jalur lain untuk kerumah sakit"

"baik nona"

Sang supir membawa mereka menuju jalur lain yang sepi dan juga jauh menuju rumah sakit agar kyung cepat – cepat dapat ditangani oleh rumah sakit. Tiba – tiba ada truk dari arah berlawanan dan ambulance yang sedang melaju kencang tak bisa mengendalikan lagi mobil yang telah lepas kendali dan tabrakanpun tidak terelakan diantara ambulance yang membawa kyung kerumah sakit dengan truk besar, ambulance jatuh kejurang yang tidak terlalu dalam ,dan minhyun dan kyung yang sedang berada didalam mobil tersebut, dan semua orang yang ada didalam mobil keadaan yang mengenaskan didalam mobil.

"o..oppa…hhh..oppa…"

"…"

Minhyun menggenggam tangan kyung yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena kepala yang terbentur oleh jendela. Minhyun yang terkena serpihan kaca diwajahpun kehilangan kesadaran seratus persen.

"_aku siapa.."_

"_oppa! Jebal!"_

"_jangan mengingatnya lagi, aku sudah menyiapkan hal yang lebih baik untukmu kyung"_

"_tapi appa!"_

_(_yang diatas teaser buat chap lanjutan, mian author gak bisa update cepat karena urusan sekolah dan butuh revrensi)

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 3

Tittle : Twins love chapter 3

Author : 137hyunhee (Aulia)

Pairing : _kyumin_ & kyungiehyun

Genre : romance, AU(?),gaje(?),hurt/confort(?) , OOC.

Disclaimer :

_plot is mine, this FF is mine, but the cast belong to god and him self and family but kyu belong to ming and ming belong to kyu^^._

Summary :

_Ketika cinta datang dengan berjalannya waktu dan mereka tidak menyadari perasaan mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?._

Rated : T

Length : chapter

*cuap – cuap author :

HAI! Aku kembali lagi

FF ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya dengan seseorang, NOT PLAGIAT

Tapi maaf kalau misalnya ada kesamaan dalam cerita dan lainnya, karena tidak disengaja ff ini bisa berubah – ubah seiring waktu dan ratednya juga bisa berubah XD ffnya jangan diflame ne. jangan bash castnya, tapi authornya kkk~

Yauda gak ush lama, silahkan baca.

Cast :

cho kyumin as kyumin child (OC)

cho minhyun as kyumin child(OC)

lee sungmin as cho sungmin

cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

and other cast

WARNING! :

TIDAK SESUAI EYD

Don't like don't read

No bashing!

And no plagiat!

NO FLAME

NO SILENT READERS!

HAPPY READING

Kyumin pov

Appa, umma, aku tau kalian tidak merestui kami karena kalian tidak ingin kedua anak kalian yang sedarah ini melakukan kesalahan dan menyesalinya, tapi aku mohon, aku tidak akan meminta apapun dari kalian, bahkan segalannya akan aku berikan, tapi aku mohon, izinkan aku dengan hyunnie, karena ia adalah nafasku, tanpa nafasku, aku tidak bisa hidup seperti seorang yang biasa kalian lihat, bahkan sosok yang ceria yang biasa kalian lihat.

Aku tau aku telah melakukan kesalahan, aku sangat tau hal ini adalah sebuah pilihan yang sangat salah, bahkan sangat salah, kuharap rencana yang kalian buat itu tidak seburuk yang ada dalam pikiranku.

Author pov

Hari semakin senja, akhirnya minhyun yang sedang melamunkan keadaan masa lalunyapun tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya itu, ia membangunkan kyumin dengan lembut, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada sang oppa kesayangannya itu.

"oppa….. ireona~"

"…"

"oppa~~" minhyun kini mendekatkan bibir plump manis miliknya yang mirip sang ibu, sungmin, ia membisikan kata – kata lembut nan-indah didekat telinga orang yang sangat ia cintai, nafasnya, bahkan nyawannya.

"eungh~" dengan menggeliatkan tubuh atletis dan putih pucatnnya dengan tidak nyaman, akhirnya kyuminpun bangun dengan membuka mata onyx dan lembut miliknya yang diwarisi dari sang appa.

"aigo~ nae oppa tampan sekali..hihi"

"waeyo?" sembari membiaskan cahaya dan gambar yang terlihat dimatannya, kyuminpun terduduk dan tersenyum dengan mengusap matannya yang masih mengantuk.

"ayo pulang, sudah sore oppa.."

"shireo, kamu duluan saja"

"eoh? Wae?"

"gwenchana" lagi, kyumin bersikap dingin layaknya es, padahal ia baru saja ingin memeluk adikknya itu, namun ego lagi - lagi memaksanya urung melakukan hal manis itu.

"oppa…jebal..mianhae"minhyun memeluk erat tubuh orang yang seakan adalah belahan jiwa yang akan hancur dan rapuh jika tidak diberikan pelukan.

"hah.. kamu ini.., oppa hanya bercanda.., kajja kita pulang, eum, oppa sudah tidak marah lagi kok chagi"

"eoh? Jinjja?"

"nde.."

"yeyyyyy!" sembari memeluk erat dan tersenyum, mereka berdua berjalan dengan membawa tasnya masing – masing untuk pulang kerumah.

"kamu mau makan apa malam ini chagi?"

"eumm, jajangmyeon…."

"aissh, yang lain"

"eumm, aku mau, bulgogi"

"arrasseo, akan oppa buatkan setelah oppa pulang kerja^^"

"nde..gomawo oppaku yang tampannnn"

"hehehe"

"oppa…"

"eum?" kyumin merangkul tubuh sang adik sembari tersenyum dengan hangat, beginilah sikap asli kyung pada minhyun jika tidak disekolah, ia akan sangat berbeda.

"oppa masih marah eo?"

"ania, sudah tidak kok"

"hufttt, syukurlahhh"

"mian, oppa hanya emosi aja"

"oppa jangan pulang kerja malam – malam ne? ah iya, besok oppa excull bela diri kan oppa?"

"ne.., kamu memasak untuk oppa ya besok, karena besok sepertinya latihannya akan lebih intens karena aka nada olimpiade bela diri antar sekolah"

"eo? Jinjja? Huaaa, aku harus mendukung oppa!"

"ne.., doakan semoga oppa menang ne.."

"sip! Itu gampang oppa.."

"nah, itu baru saeng yang pinter"

"hehehe"

"yasudah, oppa ke restoran dulu untuk bekerja, kamu hati - hati dijalan, arra?" kyumin mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening sang adik dan mengecupnya sekilas dengan lembut.

"ne~ tenang saja oppa~"

"oke, oppa tinggal~, bye~"

"bye~~"

Kyumin dan minhyun berjalan kearah masing- masing, kyumin kearah restoran tempatnya bekerj, sementara minhyun pulang kerumahnya.

Minhyun pov

Sudah malam ternyata, apa aku saja yang memasak ya, tapi kan masakan oppa lebih enak, kenapa oppa sifatnya mirip umma ne?, berarti sifatku seperti appa, hehe, kadang aku juga kebingungan dengan oppa, dia selalu bisa menjadi apapun untukku, karena itu aku sangat – sangat mengangguminya sejak kecil.

Ia adalah sosok yang selalu menjadi panutanku, walaupun ia hanya seorang yang sederhana dan pendiam, walaupun dia bukan seseorang yang romantic dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu setiap pagi, tetapi ia adalah orang yang selalu ada dan hadir disampingku, karena itu aku sangat mencintainya.

Walaupun appa jelas – jelas tidak merestui kami berdua, namun ia tetap mencintaiku dan membuatku untuk tidak melihat hal lain yang menjadi penghalang kita berdua untuk disatukan.

Cinta memang sangat sulit untuk dituliskan dengan kata dan dilukiskan dengan perasaan, tetapi yang aku tau, cintaku dengannya adalah cinta yang tulus dari hati kami. Cinta yang sangat murni dan putih seperti kertas.

Namun cinta akan lebih menyenangkan jika diwarnai dengan perasaan yang sangat membuat kita merasa nyaman. Huft sudahlah, lebih baik aku tiduran saja dikamar.

Kurebahkan tubuhku yang cukup terasa lelah ini, aku terkadang berikir, apakah kyungie oppa tidak pernah merasa kelelahan dengan segala pekerjaan yang melingkupi dirinya setiap hari, belum lagi dengan para fansnya itu. Ah! Aku punya ide untuk membelikan oppa vitamin.

Tapi sebelum aku membeli vitamin, lebih baik aku ganti baju, karena aku lupa mengganti bajuku, hehe, dasar hyunnie, kamu memang begini terus dari kecil, tetapi masa aku hanya membelikan oppa vitamin, aku harus membelikan oppa sesuatu agar oppa senang dan dapat bermanfaat untuk dirinya.

Ah matta! Besok dia ada olimpiade wushu, aku harus memberikannya pelindung tangan yang baru, agar dia tidak terluka, dan pelindung kaki, ah iya, pelindung tangannya harus kuberikan sesuau agar membuatnya semangat disaat perlombaan.

Setelah mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian yang biasa kupakai dirumah, dan aku pergi kesupermarket khusus tempat dijualnya perlatan kesehatan yang akan kuberikan pada kyungie oppa, eummm, pelindung tangan dan kaki, wah! Ada yang gambarnya love lagi..hihi, kyeopta, akan kubelikan yang ini, pasti kyungie oppa akan mengingatku jika melihat gambar yang ada disini, hahaha, aku akan sangat senang sekali jika oppa memakainya.

Setelah aku membeli vitamin dan pelindung itu, akupun bergegas kembali kerumah, karena cuaca saat malam semakin dingin, ngomong – ngomong tentang dingin, aku jadi ingat dengan kyungie oppa, dia kan paling tidak bisa ditempat dingin karena asma dan pneumianya.

Wusshhh~

Aisshh, semakin dingin saja, nan eotokhe…, oppa pasti kedinginan, dan dia hanya memakai jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal, aku tidak mau ia masuk kerumah tempat orang sakit itu. Itu kan tempat yang paling ia dan aku benci. Aku harus pulang cepat dan mengambil jaket untuk oppa, agar ia tidak sakit.

Kyumin pov

Huaaaa, kenapa hari ini aku terkena lembur, bagaimana ini, aku kan sudah janji akan memasak untuk nae princess, kalau dia tau aku lembur, dia pasti akan sangat sedih.

"kyung, tolong buang sampah ini" temanku menyuruhku membuang sampah – sampah pelastik diluar, karena itu adalah salah satu pekerjaan dari seorang pelayan.

"ah nde.." aku mengambil sampah tersebut dan berjalan keluar restoran, aigo, kenapa dingin sekali.

'uhuk' akupun terbatuk – batuk dengan angin yang dingin juga berhembus cukup besar ini, aissh, jangan sampai penyakitku kambuh hanya karena hal ini.

"eo? Kyung-ah? Kau pucat sekali.., kau kenapa?" temanku yang menyusul pekerjaan yang sama denganku memergokiku sedang menahan dinginnya angin diluar, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang biasa kuberikan pada semua orang.

"ah.., ania, mungkin anda salah liat, saya baik – baik saja, tidak ada yang sakit, tenang saja"

"eo? Jongmal?"

"ne.."

"baiklah, tapi kalau kamu sudah tidak kuat, jangan memaksakan dirimu ne"

"arra eunhae hyung"

"bagus"

Aku kembali masuk kedalam restoran, aku merasakan tubuhku menghangat dan keringatkupun dingin, sepertinya penyakitku benar – benar kambuh, aku masuk kedalam pantry, tempat para pelayan beristirahat dari pekerjaan. Aku membaringkan tubuh yang sedang tidak enak badan ini diatas sofa empuk, aku memakai jaketku sebagai pelindungku dari kedinginan, aku tau jaket ini tidak terlalu tebal, tetapi setidaknya dapat meghangatkan tubuhku, walau hanya sedikit.

Author pov

Kyuminpun tertidur disofa yang tidak terlalu hangat itu, ia sangat lelah, bekerja dari jam 4 sore sampai jam 9 malam tanpa istirahat, dan akhirnya ia mendapat istirahatnya, wajahny yang putih pucat, kini semakin pucat dan semakin terlihat banyak keringat dingin yang keluar dari kening sang 'ice prince' sang adik yang membawakan jaket pada oppanyapun semakin merasa perasaan yang gelisah disaat perjalanannya menuju tempat kerja kyung, namun entah mengapa kakinya kini sangat berat untuk melangkah, dan hatinyapun sangat gelisah memikirkan oppa yang ia cintai itu.

Kyumin terlihat semakin pucat, kini kyumin sangat merasa kesakitan dibagian rongga dadanya, bahkan untuk bernafaspun sangat sulit baginya, seorang temannya menyedari kyumin terlihat tidak seat dan kesakitanpun langsung berinisitif memanggil ambulance untuk datang ke restoran, ini karena tubuh kyumin yang lelah dan ia lembur juga berlatih matrial art's selama malam hari setelah pulang sekolah, otomatis intensitas tubuhnya untuk beristirahat-pun sedikit dan membuat tubuhnya melemah dan sakit.

_Niu niu niu niu niu niu_

Suara ambulance terdengar disepanjang jalanan menuju restoran tempat kyung bekerja membanting tulang, kyung semakin kehabisan nafas dan sulit untuk bernafas, tubuhnya semakin melemah dan melemah, minhyun yang merasa semakin tidak enak didalam hatinyapun berlari kearah restoran.

"dimana oppa? Hah..hah.."

"eh? Minhyunnie? Oppamu ada diruang istirahat pegawai, dia sedang sakit! Palli ketempat dia!"

"n..ne!"

Minhyun berlari kearah ruangan dimana kyung sekarang berada, kyung sudah digendong oleh petugas rumah sakit yang bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

"oppa!"

"…" kyung hanya mendengar samar suara – suara dari arah lain yang ternyata suara itu berasal dari sang adik.

"op..pa..hiks" minhyun berlari menuju sang oppa yang tubuhnya kini lemas dan tidak berdaya.

"h..hyunnie.."

"opp..oppa..hiks..bertahanlah oppa..hiks"

"nan..g..gwenchana…hah..uljima…hhah.." minhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan sembari memasuki ambulance yang mengantar kyung kerumah sakit.

Kyuhyun & sungmin mendapat berita dari minhyun melalui sms segera bergegas memesan tiket dengan tujuan korea untuk melihat keadaan anak mereka, sungmin yang kini notabennya adalah ibu dari anak – anaknya pun merasa sangat khawatir dan cemas saat berada dipesawat.

"sudahlah chagi.., jangan cemas, kyung itu kan kuat, dia pasti bisa melewati penyakitnya"

"tapi kyu.."

"ssst, ayo tidur, kalau sudah bangun akan aku bangunkan, tenang saja"

"arrasseo.." sungminpun tidur didalam dekapan kyuhyun, sungmin yang gelisah kini tertidur dengan tenang.

"ajussi! Palli! Aissh kenapa macet segala sih, oppa kan sedang sakit begini.. aishh"

"ta..tapi sedang macet nona"

"apa ajussi tidak liat kyung oppa sedang sekarat, cepat ambil jalur lain untuk kerumah sakit"

"baik nona"

Sang supir membawa mereka menuju jalur lain yang sepi dan juga jauh menuju rumah sakit agar kyung cepat – cepat dapat ditangani oleh rumah sakit. Tiba – tiba ada truk dari arah berlawanan dan ambulance yang sedang melaju kencang tak bisa mengendalikan lagi mobil yang telah lepas kendali dan tabrakanpun tidak terelakan diantara ambulance yang membawa kyung kerumah sakit dengan truk besar, ambulance jatuh kejurang yang tidak terlalu dalam ,dan minhyun dan kyung yang sedang berada didalam mobil tersebut, dan semua orang yang ada didalam mobil keadaan yang mengenaskan didalam mobil.

"o..oppa…hhh..oppa…"

"…"

Minhyun menggenggam tangan kyung yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena kepala yang terbentur oleh jendela. Minhyun yang terkena serpihan kaca diwajahpun kehilangan kesadaran seratus persen.

"_aku siapa.."_

"_oppa! Jebal!"_

"_jangan mengingatnya lagi, aku sudah menyiapkan hal yang lebih baik untukmu kyung"_

"_tapi appa!"_

_(_yang diatas teaser buat chap lanjutan, mian author gak bisa update cepat karena urusan sekolah dan butuh revrensi)

-TBC-


End file.
